THIS invention relates to a method of locating and repairing dents in a motor vehicle panel. The invention also relates to a panel pressing device which may be used in such a method.
When panel-beating a vehicle, it may sometimes be necessary to locate a point on one side of a vehicle panel which is directly opposite a visible point on the other side of the panel, the first mentioned point being invisible from the other side. In particular, it may be desired to apply a panel pressing device or crowbar tool to one side of a motor vehicle panel, such point being directly opposite a known, visible point, such as a dent, on the other side of the panel.
The present invention seeks to provide a method and apparatus for doing this.